This invention relates to an aluminum oxide based catalyst compositions and a method to abate perfluorinated compounds and/or hydrofluorocarbons using the aluminum oxide based catalyst. The present invention further relates to a catalyst and a catalytic process for the conversion of volatile perfluorinated compounds (PFC""s) and volatile hydrofluorocarbons (HFC""s) into elemental oxides and mineral acids.
Perfluorinated compounds (PFC""s) are used extensively in the manufacture of semiconductor materials, such as for dry chemical etching and chamber cleaning processes. For the purposes of this invention, PFC""s are defined as compounds composed of nitrogen, carbon, or sulfur atoms, or mixtures thereof, and fluorine atoms that do not contain double or triple bonds. Typically the compounds consist of only the carbon, nitrogen or sulfur atom(s) and the fluorine atom(s). However the PFC""s may also comprise compounds containing carbon and/or nitrogen and/or sulfur plus fluorine. Examples of PFC""s include nitrogentrifluoride (NF3), tetrafluoromethane (CF4), hexafluoroethane (C2F6), sulfurhexafluoride (SF6), octafluoropropane (C3F8), decafluorobutane (C4F10) and octafluorocyclobutane (c-C4F8). The global warming potential of these compounds has been estimated to be many times greater than that of CO2 resulting in a desire for economical technologies for achieving emissions control requirements. Hydrofluorocarbons (HFC""s) are also used in the manufacture of semiconductor material, and are generated as by-products during semiconductor manufacture. HFC""s are defined as compounds composed entirely of carbon, hydrogen and fluorine, and containing at least one of each element. Examples of HFC""s include trifluoromethane (CHF3) and 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (C2H2F4). Like PFC""s, HFC""s are believed to contribute to global warming. Other applications for PFC""s and HFC""s include uses as polymer blowing agents and as refrigerants.
Catalytic technologies have been and continue to be widely used as an xe2x80x9cend-of-the-pipexe2x80x9d means of controlling industrial emissions. This technology involves passing a contaminated stream over a catalyst in the presence of oxygen and/or water at an elevated temperature to convert the pollutants in the emissions stream to carbon dioxide, water and mineral acids, should halogens be associated with the parent compounds. This technology offers many advantages over thermal incineration as a means of controlling emissions. The principle advantages are related to the use of the catalyst, which reduces the temperature required to decompose the pollutants by several hundreds of degrees Celsius. These advantages include energy savings (which translates into lower operating costs), lower capital costs, small foot print of resulting abatement unit, a more controllable process, and no generation of thermal NOx.
A primary contributor to the success of any catalytic abatement unit is the catalyst. The catalytic destruction of PFC""s and HFC""s results in the formation of highly corrosive fluorine-containing products, such as F2, HF and/or COF2. In order for a catalyst to effectively decompose these PFC""s and HFC""s, the catalyst must be able to maintain its integrity in the highly corrosive environment. Many typical catalytic materials will not maintain their integrity in this reaction environment due to fluorine attack.
Titania and impregnated titania catalysts (anatase phase) have been reported to decompose selected fluorine-containing compounds. Karmaker and Green, in an article entitled xe2x80x9cAn investigation of CFCl2 (CCl2F2) decomposition on TiO2 catalyst,xe2x80x9d J. Catal., p. 394 (1995), report the use of a TiO2 catalyst to destroy dichlorodifluoromethane at reaction temperatures between 200 and 400xc2x0 C. in streams of humid air. Although the authors report that the catalyst is stable, a review of the data reveals the conversion of dichlorodifluoromethane to decrease from 93 to 84% over the duration of the 100 hour test. The authors also report a decrease in the surface area of the catalyst, from 170 to 40 m2/g over the duration of the experiment. The authors also present evidence that the catalyst has undergone some degree of fluorination. Based on these results, it is doubtful that the TiO2 catalyst will possess the required lifetime to be considered in a commercial application. The ability of the TiO2 catalyst to destroy PFC""s, such as CF4, C2F6, etc. was not reported in this paper. However, TiO2 (anatase phase) is known to convert to the low surface area rutile phase at temperatures greater than about 450xc2x0 C. (LeDuc, C. A., Campbell, J. M. and Rossin, J. A.; xe2x80x9cEffect of Lanthana as a Stabilizing Agent in Titanium Dioxide Support,xe2x80x9d Ind. Eng. Chem. Res. 35, (1996) 2473).
Fan and Yates, in an article entitled xe2x80x9cInfrared Study of the Oxidation of Hexafluoropropene on TiO2,xe2x80x9d J. Phys. Chem., p. 10621 (1994), report the destruction of hexafluoropropylene (C3F6) over TiO2. Although the catalyst was able to destroy hexafluoropropylene (C3F6), the loss of titanium, as TiF4, was evident. The formation of TiF4 would undoubtedly lead to deactivation of the catalyst and would prevent it from being employed in commercial applications.
Campbell and Rossin, in a paper entitled xe2x80x9cCatalytic Oxidation of Perfluorocyclobutene over a Pt/TiO2 Catalyst,xe2x80x9d presented at the 14th N. Am. Catal. Soc. Meeting (1995), report the use of a Pt/TiO2 catalyst to destroy perfluorocyclobutene (c-C4F6) at reaction temperatures between 320 and 410xc2x0 C. The authors reported some loss of reactivity over the duration of the near 100 hour reaction exposure. The authors also note the beneficial effects of water on improving the stability of the catalyst. The authors note that even at a reaction temperature of 550xc2x0 C., the catalyst could not decompose perfluorocyclobutane (c-C4F8), a PFC used in the manufacture of semiconductor material. Results presented in this study demonstrate that perfluoroalkanes are significantly more difficult to destroy than the corresponding perfluoroalkene.
Aluminum oxide, particularly of the high surface area gamma phase, is widely used as a support for catalytically active metals. Aluminum oxide offers a combination of high surface area and excellent thermal stability, being able to maintain its integrity at temperatures of approximately 800xc2x0 C. for short periods of time. Aluminum oxides; however, do not fare well as catalyst supports for the destruction of fluorine-containing compounds. Farris et al., in an article entitled xe2x80x9cDeactivation of a Pt/Al2O3 Catalyst During the Oxidation of Hexafluoropropylene,xe2x80x9d Catal. Today, p. 501 (1992), report the destruction of hexafluoropropylene over platinum supported on a high surface area aluminum oxide catalyst. It is not reported whether the platinum or the aluminum oxide is responsible for the destruction of hexafluoropropylene. The catalyst could readily destroy hexafluoropropylene at reaction temperatures between 300 and 400xc2x0 C.; however, severe deactivation of the catalyst was noted. Over the course of the experiment (less than 100 hours), the aluminum oxide was converted to aluminum trifluoride, which resulted in a severe loss of catalytic activity. This transformation of the aluminum oxide to aluminum trifluoride indicates that aluminum oxide will not be able to maintain its integrity in a fluorine environment for an extended period of operation.
Oxides of aluminum and zirconium are able to decompose PFC""s and HFC""s, and oxides of titanium are able to decompose HFC""s. However, all these materials are rapidly deactivated during exposure to PFC""s and/or HFC""s and are therefore not suitable for commercial applications. Aluminum oxide is rapidly deactivated during the destruction of PFC""s and HFC""s due to the aluminum oxide being fluorinated, ultimately being transformed into aluminum trifluoride. Zirconium dioxide (ZrO2) is rapidly deactivated during the destruction of PFC""s and HFC""s, with deactivation attributed to a loss in surface area brought about by insufficient thermal stability. Titanium dioxide (TiO2) is reactive only in the high surface area anatase phase. TiO2 does not have the necessary thermal stability to decompose many PFC""s, such as CF4, SF6, etc. because the high surface area anatase phase TiO2 is transformed to the low surface area rutile phase at temperatures greater than about 450xc2x0 C. TiO2 is rapidly deactivated during the destruction of HFC""s, with deactivation due to a loss in surface area resulting from fluorination of the titanium.
Further, the destruction of PFC""s and HFC""s in the presence of moisture will generate hydrofluoric acid (HF). HF is highly corrosive and will convert many elemental oxides to the fluorine form. Fluorination of the aluminum oxide severely deactivates the catalyst by transforming the catalyst to aluminum trifluoride.
Thus there is a need in the art for a catalyst composition that is stable in the presence of corrosive elements, such as fluorine or hydrofluoric acid and abates PFC""s and HFC""s. The present invention provides for aluminum oxide catalysts and stabilized aluminum oxide catalysts as described herein thereby allowing for the stable operation of the catalyst for an extended period of operation to deactivate PFC""s and HFC""s.
The present invention relates to a catalyst composition and a catalytic process for the destruction of PFC""s and HFC""s using a catalyst which comprises aluminum oxide that has preferably been stabilized through the addition of a stabilizing agent (such as titanium, zirconium, or cobalt, or mixtures of these elements). The addition of these elements to the aluminum oxide unexpectedly enhances the catalyst""s stability without significantly altering the reactivity of the catalyst. The total amount of stabilizing agent added to the catalyst can be as low as 0.005 parts (by weight) stabilizing agent per part (by weight) aluminum oxide (A2O3) or as great as 2 or more parts (by weight) stabilizing agent per part (by weight) aluminum oxide ; so long as there is sufficient aluminum oxide available to effectively catalyze the destruction of the target PFC""s and/or HFC""s.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a catalyst composition and a catalytic process for the conversion of PFC""s and HFC""s into HF and CO2, should carbon be associated with the parent compound (PFC""s that do not contain carbon, for example, SF6, will be converted into HF plus oxides of sulfur).
In a preferred embodiment, the catalyst comprises aluminum oxide, preferably aluminum oxide stabilized through combination with one or more stabilizing agents. Preferred stabilizing agents include cobalt, titanium, zirconium or compounds or mixtures thereof. Mixtures of titanium and/or zirconium and/or cobalt are preferred stabilizing agents. Mixtures of zirconium and cobalt, with optional titanium are particularly preferred. In a preferred embodiment, the total amount of stabilizing agent should be at least 0.005 parts (by weight) per part (by weight) aluminum oxide (Al2O3), preferably at least 0.05 parts by weight, preferably at least 0.15 parts by weight. In another embodiment the maximum amount of stabilizing agent employed is up to 2 parts total stabilizing agent per part aluminum oxide (Al2O3). One should note, however, that as the amount of stabilizing agent is increased, the activity of the catalyst tends to decrease, especially as the weight ratio of stabilizing agent to aluminum oxide exceeds unity. Under more severe operating conditions, such as high concentrations (greater than about 1,000 ppm) of PFC or HFC, or when dealing with streams consisting of high concentrations of mixtures of PFC""s and/or HFC""s, higher amounts (at least about 0.1 parts per part Al2O3) of stabilizing agents are useful to achieve stable operation of the catalyst.
In a preferred embodiment the catalyst is aluminum oxide and the stabilizing agent is a combination of zirconium (such as ZrO2) plus or minus titanium (such as TiO2) plus or minus cobalt. The amount of titanium (such as TiO2) present can be as little as 0 and as much as 0.50 parts (by weight) per part (by weight) aluminum oxide (Al2O3), with the preferred amount (by weight) of titanium (such as TiO2) being between 0.005 and 0.10 parts (by weight) per part Al2O3. The amount of zirconium (such as ZrO2) present can be as little as 0.005 and as much as 1 part (by weight) per part (by weight) aluminum oxide (as Al2O3), with the preferred amount (by weight) of zirconium (such as ZrO2) being between 0.03 and 0.15 parts (by weight) per part Al2O3. The amount of cobalt (as cobalt metal) in the catalyst can be as little as 0 and as much as 0.5 parts (by weight) per part (by weight) Al2O3, with the preferred amount (by weight) of cobalt being between 0.05 and 0.25 parts (by weight) per part Al2O3. Zirconium and cobalt are preferred stabilizing agents. The catalyst is very effective when both zirconium and cobalt are employed as stabilizing agents. In a particularly preferred embodiment the stabilizing agent is a mixture of ZrO2 plus TiO2 and cobalt metal.
The amount of stabilizing agent added to the aluminum oxide is generally determined by the conditions over which the catalyst will be operated. For example, only a small amount of stabilizing agent (0.005 to 0.03 parts by weight per part by weight aluminum oxide) will be required if the catalyst is to be operated with low concentrations (less than about 200 ppm) of PFC""s and/or HFC""s at low (GHSV less than about 3,600) gas hourly space velocities. Higher concentrations of stabilizing agents will be required as the as the conditions over which the catalyst will be operated become more aggressive.
The catalyst can be prepared using standard catalyst preparation techniques known to one of ordinary skill in the art. A soluble form of an aluminum oxide precursor, such as for example aluminum nitrate, boehmite, aluminum isopropoxide, sodium aluminate, aluminum triformate, aluminum trichloride, aluminum nitrate and pseudoboehmite (p-boehmite) etc. (preferably p-boehmite and/or aluminum nitrate) is slurried in a suitable solvent, such as for example water. (Aluminum nitrate and p-boehmite are the preferred aluminum sources. When desired, aluminum oxide can be used as the aluminum source. Aluminum oxide can be of several phases, such as gamma, chi, eta, theta, delta and kappa.) To the aluminum oxide precursor is added a titanium source, such as for example titanium dioxide, titanium oxysulfate, titanium tetrachloride, titanium isopropoxide, etc. and/or a zirconium source, such as for example zirconium oxynitrate, zirconium dioxide, zirconium oxychloride, zirconium isopropoxide, etc. Titanium may also be present in the p-boehmite as an impurity. Titanium oxysulfate is a preferred titanium source. Zirconium oxynitrate is a preferred form of zirconium. The slurry is then mixed, dried and calcined. If desired, the resulting material can be impregnated with cobalt using techniques well known to one skilled in the art. Alternatively, cobalt can be added to the catalyst during the preparation of the aluminum oxide slurry by adding a soluble form of cobalt to the slurry, such as for example cobalt nitrate, cobalt acetate, etc., or by adding small particles of cobalt oxide. Cobalt sources include cobalt oxide, cobalt acetate, cobalt nitrate, etc., with cobalt acetate being the preferred form.
In another embodiment the catalyst can be prepared by combining a suitable form of aluminum with soluble forms of titanium, zirconium, and/or cobalt in an aqueous or non-aqueous slurry. The slurry is then peptized through the addition of a peptizing agent (such as nitric acid) to form a gel. The gel is then dried and calcined to yield the product catalyst. If desired, the gel can be aged for an extended period of time. Whenever the catalyst contains cobalt, it is desired to calcine the catalyst at temperatures greater than about 600xc2x0 C. to complex the cobalt with the aluminum oxide. This complexing will result in the formation of a cobalt aluminate complex, and will be evidenced by the material being a deep blue color, versus a black color for cobalt oxide (Co3O4). The cobalt impregnated material is then dried and calcined at a temperature sufficient to cause the cobalt to complex with the aluminum oxide or stabilized aluminum oxide. The calcining temperature is preferably at least about 600xc2x0 C. and preferably between about 700 and 900xc2x0 C. However, if the catalyst is being operated at temperatures greater than about 600xc2x0 C., it will not be necessary to calcine the catalyst following impregnation, as this step will be performed during the reaction exposure.
Alternatively, the catalyst can be prepared by impregnating aluminum oxide (delta, gamma, chi, eta, kappa-delta, etc. phase) with soluble forms of zirconium, titanium and/or cobalt, followed by drying and calcining the resulting material as described previously.
Likewise, the catalyst can also be prepared by impregnating porous cobalt oxide with a solution containing a soluble form of aluminum, such as for example aluminum nitrate, plus, if desired, soluble forms of titanium and zirconium. Following drying and calcination at about 600xc2x0 C. or greater preferably 700 to 900xc2x0 C.), the resulting material would consist of aluminum oxide (plus titanium and zirconium oxides) dispersed onto a cobalt oxide support, where the aluminum oxide would exist as a cobalt aluminate.
A preferred methodology for preparing the catalyst is to combine the zirconium and/or titanium sources with the aluminum oxide precursor during the synthesis of the aluminum oxide. This procedure results in at least a portion of the stabilizing agent being incorporated into the aluminum oxide structure. It is preferred to add cobalt to the catalyst via an impregnation technique following preparation of the aluminum oxide or stabilized aluminum oxide. In a preferred embodiment cobalt is added to the catalyst via an impregnation technique following preparation of aluminum oxide stabilized with titanium, zirconium and/or cobalt.
Another preferred method of making the catalyst is to slurry pseudoboehmite in water. To the pseudoboehmite slurry is added the desired amount of zirconium oxynitrate and/or titanium oxysulfate. If needed, nitric acid is added to the slurry as a peptizing agent. Once mixed, the slurry is dried, then calcined to form the stabilized aluminum oxide. The stabilized aluminum oxide is then ground to the desired catalyst particle size.
It should be noted that the elements which comprise the catalyst should be highly dispersed throughout the particular configuration used. The degree of dispersion of the catalyst precursors can affect the stability and activity of the resulting catalyst.
For the purposes of this invention and the claims thereto, the term stabilized aluminum oxide is defined to be a composition where the aluminum oxide is present in combination with one or more stabilizing agents including: (1) the reaction product of an aluminum oxide precursor with one or more stabilizing agents, (2) one or more stabilizing agents dispersed onto an aluminum oxide support, or (3) aluminum oxide with or without one or more stabilizing agents dispersed upon a cobalt oxide support.
The catalyst may be used in any configuration or size that sufficiently exposes the catalyst to the gas stream being treated. Catalyst can be configured in many typical and well-known forms, such as for example, beads, pellets, granules, rings, spheres or cylinders. Alternatively, the catalyst may take the form of a coating on an inert carrier, such as ceramic foams, spheres or monoliths. The monolithic form may be preferred when it is desired to reduce the pressure drop through the system or minimize attrition or dusting. Alternatively, the catalyst can be extruded into a monolithic form.
In some embodiments, one may desire to add an oxidation function to the catalyst. For example, with certain PFC""s and HFC""s under certain operating conditions, carbon monoxide will be generated as a reaction product. The addition of an oxidizing agent to the catalyst, such as for example platinum, palladium, rhodium, iridium, silver, nickel, copper, iron, vanadium, cerium, or mixtures thereof will effectively convert any carbon monoxide to carbon dioxide. Platinum is a preferred oxidation function. The oxidizing agent can include any element or elemental oxide, or mixtures thereof, that will promote an oxidation reaction. These elements can be added to the catalyst using techniques known to one skilled in the art, for example wet impregnation.
The amount of oxidizing agent to be added to the catalyst can vary over a wide range (up to 50 weight % for example), however, this amount will generally be small, typically less than 5 weight %, preferably less than 3.5 weight %, more preferably less than about 1% of the total catalyst weight.
In an embodiment of this invention a gas stream containing one or more PFC""s and/or HFC""s plus water and preferably an oxidizing agent, such as oxygen (from air, for example), is contacted with the catalyst described herein at an elevated temperature. The temperature and space velocity over which the catalyst can be operated will depend on the nature of the challenge. PFC""s such as NF3 can be destroyed at temperatures as low as about 150xc2x0 C., while PFC""s such as c-C4F8 may require temperatures up to 900xc2x0 C. to achieve the desired destruction efficiency. Increasing the space velocity and/or concentration of PFC or HFC in the process stream will increase the temperature required to achieve the desired destruction efficiency. Therefore, the operating conditions selected for the catalyst described herein can be varied over a wide range depending on the nature of the process stream (type and concentration of PFC and/or HFC) and the desired space velocity. The catalyst is capable of operating at temperatures from about 150xc2x0 C. up to about 1000xc2x0 C., typically from about 400xc2x0 C. to about 900xc2x0 C., more typically from about 500xc2x0 C. to about 800xc2x0 C. The catalyst described herein is also capable of operating at space velocities (GHSV) between 300 and 36,000 hrxe2x88x921 more preferably between 1,000 and 20,000 hrxe2x88x921, more preferably between 1,800 and 9,000 hrxe2x88x921.
The flow rates through the system should be sufficient to allow for greater than at least about 50% and preferably greater than 90% destruction of the perfluoroalkane(s) present in the stream. Under the present invention, the process involves contacting the aluminum oxide catalyst with a process stream containing PFC""s and/or HFC""s at temperatures between 150 and 900xc2x0 C., with the preferred range between 250 and 750xc2x0 C., at a gas hourly space velocity (GHSV) of between 300 and 36,000 hrxe2x88x921, with the preferred range between 1,800 and 9,000 hrxe2x88x921 in a humid environment. While not wishing to be bound by any theory, it is believed that the destruction of PFC""s and HFC""s proceeds according to a catalyzed hydrolysis reaction, where the decomposition of the PFC or HFC involves an interaction between itself and water adsorbed onto the surface of the catalyst. Therefore, the presence of water in the process stream is preferred. The concentration of water in the process stream should be sufficient to convert all the fluorine associated with the PFC""s and/or HFC""s in the process stream to HF. In cases involving HFC""s where there is sufficient hydrogen associated with the parent compound to convert all the fluorine to HF (e.g. CH3F), no water will be required for the reaction to proceed. It is desired; however, that excess water is present in the process stream.
The catalyst is capable of operating over a range of water concentrations, between the minimum as described above up to operating in pure steam of water vapor. If sufficient water is not present in the process stream, water can always be added, or, alternatively, water can be added indirectly through the addition of hydrocarbons, which upon decomposition will yield CO2 and H2O as reaction products.
In a preferred embodiment the catalyst employed herein is believed, without wishing to be bound by any theory, to destroy PFC""s and HFC""s by reacting said compounds with water. Thus, in a preferred embodiment a process utilizing the catalysts described herein will contain sufficient water to bring about the chemical reaction. If there is insufficient water in the process stream, water can always be added to the process stream either directly or indirectly. Indirect water addition may be accomplished by adding hydrocarbons, alcohols, ethers, or any compound that will form water upon decomposition, to the process stream. In another preferred embodiment, it is also desired that an oxidizing agent, such as oxygen (preferably from air) be present in the process stream to minimize/eliminate carbon monoxide in favor of carbon dioxide. Water is preferably present in the process stream at least about 0.1 volume %, preferably a least 0.5 volume %, more preferably at least 3.0 volume %.
A more preferred process also has an oxidizing agent, such as oxygen (from air, for example), present in the process stream. This is because the destruction of many PFC""s and HFC""s will yield significant amounts of undesired carbon monoxide as a reaction product. The addition of an oxidizing agent to the feed stream will result in the conversion of any product carbon monoxide to the preferred CO2. Oxygen can be added to the process stream as air.
The composition of the process stream being treated can contain up to 50,000 ppm (5 volume%) total PFC""s plus HFC""s, based upon the volumetric flow rate of the process stream, preferably less than 0.5 volume %, more preferably less than 0.1 volume %. However, it is preferred that the catalyst operate under conditions where the total PFC concentration of the process stream is below 5,000 ppm.
The process may also be used to treat gas streams containing, in addition to one or more PFC""s and/or HFC""s, other organic compounds, such as for example perfluoroalkenes, hydrofluorochlorocarbons, perfluoroethers, and hydrocarbons, such as for example alkanes, alkenes, aromatics and oxygenates. The catalyst can also be used to treat mixtures of PFC""s and/or HFC""s and volatile fluorine containing compounds.
The process described according to the present invention is also applicable to the injection of gaseous or liquid phase PFC""s and/HFC""s, or mixtures of said compounds, into a gas stream consisting of inert compounds (e.g. nitrogen) plus water, and preferably an oxidizing agent, such as air. The gas stream temperature and flow rate, and rate of PFC and/or HFC injection, are such to allow for the desired concentration of these compounds to be achieved. The resulting gas stream containing the PFC""s and/or HFC""s is then contacted with the catalyst described herein.
It should be noted that for cases where catalyst poisons are present in the process stream, for example, silicon tetrafluoride, the process must include a technology, such as for example dry scrubbing, water scrubbing, etc., for removing the poison from the process stream upstream of the catalyst.
It should also be noted that after the gas stream has been treated in accordance with the present invention, further treatment, if desired, may be necessary to remove hydrofluoric acid (formed during the decomposition of the PFC""s and/or HFC""s in the presence of an oxidizing agent plus water) from the effluent stream. If the concentration of hydrofluoric acid in the effluent stream is deemed unacceptable, conventional collection or abatement processes, such as caustic scrubbing, may be employed to avoid venting acid gases directly into the atmosphere.
In another embodiment, the silicon tetrafluoride is filtered from the process stream and/or hydrofluoric acid is filtered from the effluent stream.
The catalytic reactor used to contact the catalyst with the process stream can be of many forms and configurations, including fixed bed, fluidized bed, spinning basket, moving bed, etc. Because the catalyst is operated at an elevated temperature, it is desired that a heat recovery operation be included in the design of the process.
The compositions of the catalysts reported in the following examples of the present invention are stated in percent by weight with respect to aluminum oxide and were calculated based upon the concentration of the element in the precursor. When the metal component or components were added by wet impregnation techniques, the weight percent of the metal component(s) were calculated from the concentration of metal(s) within the impregnation solution and the amount of impregnation solution used to prepare the catalyst. When the metal component or components were added to the aluminum oxide precursor (e.g. pseudoboehmite) slurried in water, the weight percent of the metal component(s) were calculated from the amount of aluminum oxide precursor and the amount of metal(s) present within the slurry, and the weight loss upon ignition of the aluminum oxide precursor (e.g. 20-30% for pseudoboehmite) as reported by the manufacturer.
The concentration of CO, CO2 and PFC""s and HFC""s in the reactor effluent in the following examples described herein were determined using gas chromatographic techniques employing packed columns and both thermal conductivity and flame ionization detectors. The above analytical technique is well known to one skilled in the art.
In view of the above description and the examples of the process according to the present invention which follow, it should be understood by those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a process and catalyst compositions which very effectively destroys PFC""s and HFC""s.